fake_elden_ringfandomcom-20200213-history
Crotech, The Blind Swordsman
Crotech the Blind Swordsman is an NPC and Boss in Elden Ring. Location Crotech can be first found in the starting area of Elden Ring, Hollow Forest, sitting on a rock. Once spoken too, He will progress from area to area as the player goes through the main story and can be found resting in specific locations to these areas where he is a merchant. If the player has completed all of Eothóir the God Seeker's quest and is tasked with finding the Runes of Saitada Crotech will remain in Ashen Stone Ring where his boss fight will take place. Lore Crotech was a swordsman from an eastern land who came to find the Elden Ring much like the player. He stole the blade of Saitada and used it to open her Tomb but once inside was blinded by the Ruins and cursed with the knowledge and power of Saitada which also left the mark of the Elden Ring on his face. He was so overpowered by the knowledge of the Runes he clawed out his own eyes. Crotech, fearing the power of the Elden Ring and Runes, Closed off the tomb and swore to protect the key so no other living creature could be harmed like he was. The Knowledge Crotech acquired would eat at him for years, trying to open his inner demon and kill all those who were before him, if you listen to Crotech when he is alone he cries and groans as the voice of Saitada tares at his soul. Moveset Crotechs first phase and boss fight begins if the player attacks him when he is sitting in the Ashen Stone Ring. He will strike with quick swips of his katana that do light damage but can catch the player in a long combo if they get caught. When Crotech reaches 60% of his health a cutscene will start where his eye sockets glow red behind his blindfold and his katana begins to emit a red steam of shorts. His moveset will add long -ange strikes that can close the distance between the player and all of his attacks do more damage. When Crotech reaches 30% of his health phase 3 begins and his Blindfold is removed and his face marking of the Elden Ring starts to glow. He gets access to a variety of high damage moves that can knock the player off their feet or cause bleed and fire damage. When Crotechs health bar is depleted he will collapse to the ground and stab the Blade of Saitada into the ground which the player can pick up to progress the main story. Strategy In Crotechs first phase it best to get behind him and wait for him to perform a long combo where you can then wail and punish on him. Phase two should be focused on dodging and blocking his quick and heavy strikes and punishing when he does a charge or thrust attack. Phase three should be dealt with as soon as possible. Due to his combination of high damage attacks and stuns the player can be easily killed in this phase so one should run up to him as soon as his phase three transformation begins and wail on him until he dies. Drops * The Blade of Saitada * Crotechs Blindfold * Crotechs Ragged clothes Notes * As of Version 1.0.8 Crotech can no longer be knocked off the cliff in Ashen Rock ring during his seconded phase